A Love Story
by arny81991
Summary: Could there be something between Ikaros and Tomoki or is she not human enough for her master?
1. Chapter 1: The Question

**_A love story between Ikaros and Tomoki._**

**This story is created during my viewing of the series. I just love the relationship between Ikaros and Tomoki, I could not wait to write a spinoff. I do not own any of the right of the characters from the show Sora no Otoshimon. _This is purely FanFiction._**

* * *

><p><strong>FROM IKAROS's POINT OF VIEW<strong>

Why do I have strange feelings around master? He is always so kind to me, and does not do the things he does around Sohara. Am I not that attractive? I wonder if he wants to just forget the kiss we shared. Or maybe... I am not human enough for him. It would seem he wants someone closer, more real to him then some angeloid that fell from the sky. A monster.

A monster who's master thinks she is only a pet angeloid. He will never know; he cannot. But it hurts when he smiles at me from the hidden truth, what he calls a human condition. Maybe if he... no, but what if. What if he loved me? This love humans have for one another, like when I make my master happy and he makes me...happy? Do I feel love?

"TOMOKI, WAKE UP! YOU'LL BE LATER FOR SCHOOL!" Sohara yells at her childhood friend.

Sohara; what does she have that I do not? My face started to turn red and I felt angry. I clenched my fists and my eyes switched over to battle mode.

"WHY!" I screamed, waking Tomoki. He was having such a nice dream, his face plastered with that naughty smile that he has. Now it was surprised, groggy.

"Sorry master, I did not mean to wake you up so violently," I stated in my whipsered apologetic voice, lowering my head and bowing. Noticing this, Tomoki smiled and waved it off like it was no big deal.

"Its okay, I can usually sleep through Sohara yelling at me, but her karate chop...is deadly." Tomoki exclaimed rubbing his head as if she had just hit him. "Well, we better be moving alone. If I am not careful she WILL hit me...jerk."

It was a sunny day as ever, the smell of fresh air and spring surrounded me as we walked down the used path towards school, on the outskirt of town. The lake next to the town with it's fishing boats busy in the morning light, town's folk walking with their charts into town for business. I could get lost just looking at the still unfamiliar sights, sounds and smells, but today I had a different matter to think about. :How do I make Tomoki fall in love with me?:

Well, he likes Sohara-chan's breast and panties... but what about mine? He always looks away, even if he caused it. Sohara though... I guess I will never figure that one out. What about skills? I can cook better than her, fight to. But I cannot hit master in the head like she does... or could I?

"Ikaros?" Tomoki asked, causing me to jump. "Yes master?"

"You seem... different today, but you are usually weird anyways. Anything you want to talk about?"

"I... well master, there is one thing..." but before I could say anything master was after Sohara trying to get a look at her panties.

SMACK... oooOOOOOooo "owowowowowowowowowow" Tomoki had two comical bumps growing from the spot where Sohara had just hit him atop the head.

"TOMOKI... YOU PERVERT!" She yelled, chasing him to teach him a lesson for looking at her.

I have to tell him, but how. Someone I can trust... someone who understands boys and humans.

Someone like Sugata. Let us begin OPERATION UNDERSTANDING TOMOKI! GO!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that the first chapter is so short. I have no idea what I am going to do for the whole story, just kind of started writing. Any advicehelp would be a life saver. Where do you want to see the story go from here?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Unsolved

**_A love story between Ikaros and Tomoki._**

**This story is created during my viewing of the series. I just love the relationship between Ikaros and Tomoki, I could not wait to write a spinoff. I do not own any of the right of the characters from the show Sora no Otoshimon. _This is purely FanFiction._**

* * *

><p><strong>FROM IKAROS's POINT OF VIEW<strong>

"Sugata, I need help with a problem. It is about master..." Ikaros started to speak, but Sugata cut her off.

"You love him, don't you?" Sugata statetd as a matter of fact. He did not even look up from his computer, the glare of the screen reflecting off his glasses. He did notice the shock from Ikaros's face and reassured her "It's easy to notice, maybe not to Tomoki or Sohara. One is blinded by stupidity and the other too focused on other matters." Other matters meaning Tomoki, Sugata thought. But he did not want to start a fight between the too girls. A woman scorn is a deadly force.

Before she could speak, Sugata stopped her again. "I am not the one to talk to about your problems. Yes I understand the circumstances, but I know nothing about love of which you speak. I can't..." his voice trailed off. His thoughts on Mikako flashed before his eyes. That's it!

"Speak to Mikako, since she is the only other girl besides Sohara that you could ask questions of this kind to without arousing emotions." Sugata suggested this, glad that he was able to quickly move from his thoughts to getting Ikaros out of the room. Even though she would not understand, its best she does not know. "I believe I saw her in the cafeteria. Try there first." As Ikaros left the room, Sugata sighed. Mikako...

In the cafeteria Ikaros spotted Mikako sitting at a table in the rear corner of the room. As she does each morning, Mikako prepares homework for the following classes. She notices Ikaros standing in front of the table, quiet and trying to strike up the necessary conversation to ask her question. "What is the matter dear?" Mikako says with her sweet but melancholy voice. Her thoughts were elsewhere today, but she hides it behind a happy smile. As daughter of the mafia she has to show her strength, never weakness.

"I have a problem... and it involves my master." Ikaros musters out finally. It shocks Mikako a little, but she pokes fun at her with a joke. "You aren't pregnant now, are you? A passionate evening with too much wine and then you and Tomoki share a lover's kiss and escape the night in each others arms." Ikaros blushes, her heart flutters and she is stuck on Mikako's words "_lover's kiss_". That kiss we shared... was that really love? Was that what love feels like, the impulse of my body moving without knowing it, then stealing master's breath away with our lips entwined? My reactor accelorated, that feeling again. "What is love?" I finally ask.

Mikako, who normally would respond with yet another joke, spoke in a serious tone that surprised her. "You love him, do you not? He is different with you, the way he is compared with other girls. That is because you are special to him."

"But I am just... just his pet, a servant..." Ikaros doubted herself, even after all they have been through. "No you are not. You are more to him you are family. You are his friend. And Tomoki needs all the friends he can get." Mikako thought that might have been a little harsh and even she liked him as a friend, though she picks on him from time to time.

"Try telling him how you feel. See if you can't figure it out on your own." That was the only advise she could develope on the spot. She did not know what more she could tell her when she could not even act upon her own feelings, her own love. For Sugata...

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that is the end of Chapter 2. Again, sorry it was kind of short but I don't think I will get it any longer until I start to really get into the story and start coming up with ideas!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The Pause

As Ikaros entered class for the day, Nymph and Astraea were busy making fools out of themselves. Astraea's face has a evil expression to it, dark clouds formed around her head...

"Today, I shall take my plan into action. Today, I shall defeat my enemy! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!"

Nymphs hand slams Astraea's face into the desk. "Knock it off will you? You already made Tomoki your master, why are you still trying to destroy him?"

Astraea got angry and argued with Nymph about throwing her face into the desk. "I was talking about that watermelon that Ikaros always carries around. I WILL EAT IT!" Nymph shook her head. What a moron she thought.

On the other side of the room, Tomoki was off doing what he did best; spying on the women. If I could only get more of their panties, he thought, then I could remake the Panties Robot! At the thought of his fallen friend, a tear formed at the edge of his eye. I WILL REMAKE HIM, and HE SHALL BE MORE POWERFULL! MWAHAHA-HAHAHAHA-HAHAHAHAHA -Tomoki is now his chibi character-

Ikaros sat there, thinking how she could talk to Tomoki alone, not when everything is so chaotic and Tomoki getting his face beaten up by girls or work, Mitsuki and her deadly karate chop!

"Hey Ikaros, what's wrong? Do you want to talk?" It was Tomoki, who was different today. When he normally would be following the girls in class and stealing panties and getting yelled at, instead he was talking to me! Why?

"Come on, if you want it to be personal, we can go to the roof." he said as he grabbed my hand and walked me to the roof. Master was holding my hand, it really was different today!

As they sat with their backs against the fence that surrounded the edge of the roof, Tomoki looked up at the bright blue sky with the white clouds forming different shapes and sizes. "I really enjoy the peace and quiet. Nothing is more relaxing then this and even though you and Astraea and Nymph came along, I still enjoy this life, this chaotic and beautiful world. I do not know what I would do without you, you are such a great friend to me."

"So, what is up, you look like something big is on your mind?"

And Ikaros just stood there, unable to tell Tomoki her feelings. "Um..."

_**Thanks for waiting, I am sorry because I have been in school and it has been hectic. I am actually amazed that there are so many of you who like my story o.O I did not think I made that good of a quality story but hey, this makes me smile :D**_

_**I will try to make another part soon, and hopefully longer too, but its a little hard to sit and just keep writing. But thanks you guys!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Move

"Tomoki...do you like me?" Ikaros stuttered, trying to hide her face which was starting to redden. "I mean... you always treat the others differently than me."

Tomoki just looked at Ikaros, a smile formed but she could tell he was thinking by the way he starred at her.

"I don't know why I treat you so differently. I mean, you are the one who changed my life. It used to be so peaceful until you came around." As he said this Ikaros sadden and lowered her head, stating in a whispered voice: "I am sorry master, I did not mean to cause you problems."

"Noooooo! Nononononononononono! You did no such thing -except now Sohara hits me more...- but you have brought me a life I would never give up."

Tomoki was being serious for once, a side of him that many do not often see.

**MEANWHILE WE SEE THE MASTER OF SYNAPSE TALKING TO A FEW ANGELOIDS**

"I want her dead! DEAD! Do you hear me? She has caused me nothing but problems. And that Tomoki, he is a formidable foe." And at that moment, a thought seemed to click in his mind.

"That is how we will defeat her! Brilliant!" His laughter getting louder and louder! Hahahahaha HAHAHAHAHA!

**BACK ON EARTH AN OBJECT FALLS. ANOTHER ONE IN THE DISTANCE CAN BE SEEN. WHEN THE OBJECT CRASH LANDS IT IS AN ANGELOID. A NEW TYPE, BLACK AS NIGHT AND SHAPE SHIFTING TO A NEW BODY SHAPE. IT FEELS EVIL AND THE GOO FROM THE FIGURE SEAPS INTO THE TREE IT LANDED NEAR. THE TREE INSTANTLY ROTS AWAY. THE SKY BLACKENS TO NIGHT.**

**THE OBJECT IN THE DISTANCE LANDS IN A LAKE. IT GIVES OFF A BLUE HUE AND A WHITE LIGHT AROUND IT. THE FIGURE LOOKS A LOT LIKE IKAROS BUT OLDER, WISER AND YET STILL BEAUTIFUL.**

* * *

><p><strong>BACK AT THE SCHOOL<strong>

Tomoki looks at Ikaros with something on his mind. "Ikaros, I...I think I.." and then he noticed the black, dark clouds forming. They were coming quick upon the school. He could smell rain, but it was heavier. "I think we should go inside, it looks like rain."

"Agreed" replied Ikaros, as if this was a command from Tomoki. She walked inside and headed back to class. She could feel that he was going to tell her something, but she did not know what it could have been. A single tear flowed down her cheek and it shocked even Ikaros that she was starting to cry. She never cries. She feels... human.

Outside, Tomoki could not help but stare up at the clouds. What is wrong with them? Why are they so dark and menacing? As he was about to turn around, he felt a presence. Never in his life has Tomoki felt scared, more than at this moment. He turned, shocked by what he saw and stated "Ikaros?" before he was knocked out. Ikaros heard this on the first floor, and went outside to see what was wrong. She noticed the clouds were gone and the sun was shining again. Was there not a dark cloud around?

In class, Ikaros noticed Tomoki was missing. He probably hates me, for messing up his life she thought as the class continued into Math.

**THE DARK CLOUD FLEW BACK UP INTO THE SKY AND NOTHING WOULD BE THE SAME AGAIN.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry about not updating in... wow, a year? Yeah, it has been a tough year and I do miss writing the story. I actually had to re-read most of the chapters to remember where I was in it. I hope everyone likes the new chapter and I hope it makes you excited for more! Thanks for all the reviews and I am flattered that so many of you love my story! <strong>_


	5. Chapter 5: The Shocking Truth

After school Ikaros did not see Tomoki anywhere, and he did not return to class or any class for that matter. He must be really mad Ikaros thought. As she walked home she was confronted by Sohara and Nymph.

"Have you seen Tomoki? I have not heard any girls scream in a while." Sohara asked.

"I think he is mad at me." Ikaros responded. "I told him I like him..."

At the statement, both Nymph and Sohara blushed. They wanted to tell Tomoki how they felt about him, but Ikaros got ahead of them. Each girl understood that the other liked him but none of them ever really tried to tell him. Until recently that is...

"Do you think he would have been so angry that he would have left without saying anything?" Nymph asked.

"I actually do not know... Tomoki has never been serious in his life, at least since I've known him. He has always been lazy." Sohara explained, thinking about if Tomoki was okay.

"I might be able to find him, but I will have to search for him. In the meantime, why don't you search from the sky Ikaros?" Nymph asked. She was already entering her state which allowed her to use her powers.

"Ok." Ikaros responded, her wings engaged and a blast of powerful wind propelled her into the sky. Another shot of powerful wind pushed her into speeds faster than light and sound. The girls below could not help but brace themselves as she did this.

"She really wants to find him...but I do not know what I can do." Sohara said, looking down at her feet, feeling useless. "Help by searching the places that he goes to a lot. You know him better than any of use do; you guys are childhood friends." Nymph stated, a little angry she couldn't have that connection. Sohara blushed at this statement too, feeling like she at least had that over them. "Ok, we should meet in a half-hour." "Right."

**ON THE SYNAPSE, THE MASTER IS LAUGHING AND DANCING IN DELIGHT.**

"We finally have him! What shall we do, what can we do!?" He thought as he looked at Tomoki, plans formulating in his mind, over and over. We could kill him... no, no, no! That would do nothing to help us, it would only anger Ikaros. We could force her to come here... or.. YES! That's it!"

**ON EARTH.**

Ikaros is flying at Mach 3, searching high and low for Tomoki over the whole Earth. No sign. Where did he go? As Ikaros is flying back, she felt a presence near home but disregarded it as a possible fault. Down on Earth a mysterious character walked towards the town, limping and bleeding.

Sohara's last stop was Tomoki's house. 'I don't know where he is. I am worried, I care too much about him... wait, do I?' She never thought about that. Tomoki was a friend but he was always perverted, and always trying to grab womens bra's and panties. He does have a sweet side though, but it is hidden most of the time. When will she see him?

The door opens and Tomoki looks at a surprised Sohara. He smiles, oddly but it is him. She know's it is, even though he is a little off. "Where have you been? Everyone has been looking for you!" Sohara yelled at him, smacking his head. He didn't even flinch. "I am sorry, I didn't feel good today and went home. I did not mean to cause any problems for you." Well, he is found she thought. That is good enough for me. Nymph arrived just in time to see Tomoki and ran up to him. "Where have you been!?" "He went home sick today." Sohara repeated, a little worried for Tomoki still.

"We better call Ikaros back." Nymph said, looking up to the sky. She saw Ikaros's shape coming in towards the house. Waving, she saw that Ikaros was coming in too fast. "WAIT! YOU ARE COMING IN TOO FAST! SLOW DOWN!"

Ikaros crash landed in the street, splitting the road in half. She ran up to Tomoki and hugged him. "I missed you! We couldn't find you anywhere!"

Tomoki pushed back Ikaros and looked at her and Nymph. "Ikaros, Nymph, you both are no longer wanted. Please return to your real home. I don't want you anymore, only Sohara. I love her."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi, sorry it took so long to respond, but this month I am writing a novel for Camp NaNo. I have to write 50,000 words by the end of July so if you want to follow my story, here is a link. <strong>_

_**I will not be updating the story on here until I finish the month. I am sorry but I can only focus on one thing and my mind is on the story. If you want, you can follow that story too and help me make it awesome! I will be posting what I write everyday. Thanks for being awesome fans!**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan Works!

Ikaros looked at Tomoki, puzzled. Sure, she had told Master that she loved him but she never expected him to choose like this. What made the experience even worse was his statement about he did not need her or Nymph anymore. Not needed...

"Tomoki, what are you talking about?" Sohara asked, her face blushing and her chest beating faster now that Tomoki had proclaimed his love for her, but yet she was just as puzzled as Ikaros. Why would he send them away? He fought so much to save them.

"I have come to realize that Ikaros and Nymph have become a problem in my quiet life. They make it difficult for me to love you Sohara and that is all that I want. Now if you will please leave..." Tomoki started crying, but tried to keep in in. Crying... in all the years Sohara has known him she has never seen him shed a tear before.

At that statement, Ikaros with tears running down her face asked, "You would like me to leave you master?", a look that hoped that he was joking, that he would change his mind and smile, laugh and say "Just kidding!" but there was none of that.

"Ikaros, and Nymph; I am no longer your master. Please leave me now. I order you as my last request to go home."

Ikaros opened her wings and shot into the heavens. Nymph looked around, confused and hurt, followed Ikaros.

That left Tomoki and Sohara alone. She was at odds with herself. On one side, she was happy that Tomoki loves her but on the otherside, she was sad and confused to see Ikaros and Nymph leave. This is not like Tomoki. He loved the idea of a harem.

"Tomoki, why did you send them away? They are your friends!" Sohara cried. "I have no use for them anymore. All I need is you, Sohara. Let us go to my house." It was with that statement that Sohara noticed that Tomoki was not himself, or even Tomoki at all.

"No! You are not Tomoki!" She yelled and tried to hit Tomoki in the chest. Lightning fast he grabbed her wrist. Something was really wrong with him. "Who are you?" Sohara asked, looking deep into Tomoki's eyes. They were red. In a twisted smile, his eyes wide and his grip becoming stronger and starting to hurt, he said "Why, I am Tomoki! Do you not love me?"

"I do not love you, I love the real Tomoki! What have you done with him!?" Tomoki, who was now shifting shape into a darker version of Ikaros, simply stated "I'll show you!"

**IN THE AIR, ON THE WAY TO SYNAPSE**

"IKAROS, WE CAN'T GO BACK! YOU KNOW HE IS NOT OUR REAL MASTER, TOMOKI IS!" Nymph tried yelling, her voice lost in the wind going well past Mach 3. Ikaros was not going back to Master, not yet. Whatever Master that was. She needed to think. She needed her mother. She needed answers. She needed to talk to Sugata.

**AT SATSUKITANE'S MANSION.**

"Where is Tomoki? They are always late. Always" Mikako stated, pacing the room that Sugata was seated in, looking at his computer and searching for information. "They were supposed to be here earlier..."

RING-RING. The doorbell rang and Mikako ran to the door, opening it and stating, "Finally you are..." but never finished her sentence.

"Satsukitane-san? Are they here?" Sugata said, looking up from his computer. "Satsukitane-san?" Mikako reapeared at that moment, her walk a little off. "Are you okay Satsukitane-san?" but his response fell short before a hand wiped before him and knocked him out.

**IN THE AIR, CLOSER TO SATSUKITANE'S MANSION**

There it is. Ikaros landed near the door, which was left ajar. This was unusual for Mikako. Nymph landed next to Ikaros, panting. "What was the hurry... wait, why are we at Satsukitane's house?" Nymph asked, looking through the door. "I came to find Sugata... but he's not here, or Mikako."

ON THE SYNAPSE, THE MASTER LOOKED DOWN UPON FOUR BODIES, UNCONSIOUS AND TIED UP

"My plans are actually working! I will now finally have my property back to me!" MWAHAHAHAHAHA (The evil laugh echoed through the air).

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for the really late update but I was having a hard time coming up with an idea for the story to continue with. Thank you Denranoth for being a grammar Nazi with the word "Mach". I hope you all are still interested in this story.<em>**


End file.
